Hisoma Geru
Hisoma Geru A boy from poor family,Hisoma geru lived in a poor village in japan .He wanted to abandon his lifestlye and be a rich soccer player. He abandon his house when his parents were not aware of him and got lost in the city of tokyo. There he met coach Sasuke.His kenshin is Hairro Ryu.He also happens to be the captian of the Mukushedo being their powerful striker. Personaility He a personality very similiar to Enjyu(a character from B-daman) .He is very sadistic and arrogant.He hates relationships such as friends and loved-ones.He can get real anger at minor things...and more at major.Most people fear him and gave him he nickname the "gray dragon".Just like Claude he is has a solitary personality.He plays with a leaf whistle when hes alone.Also just like Claude, hes a loner.Strangely he has a distaste for him.Thats because Claude's been ignoring Hisoma even when they where childern.Hisoma assumed him to be arrogant(which is funny because Hisoma is VERY arrogant) and ignores him too. Appearence His grey hair stlye is similiar to Shaun Frost .He has intimidating eyes .Most of the time he smirks .He looks as though hes angry and happy.Hisoma wears a grey jump suit.He becomes more evil in Gray drago warrior from. Changes in Gray drago warrior form *Hisoma gets this sengoku amour *His hair spikes up but front bangs stay. *He grows fangs. *He gets much more stronger and faster in soccer.Causing painful soccer kicks to goalies. *He then feels weak when its done. *He is much faster too. Hissatus Gray dragon crash:a much more powerfull dragon crash Geryusei Blade: a much more intense ryusei blade Grey Crystal dragon slam: the camera zooms in the ball while charging in Hisoma's Legs. Hisoma kicks the ball while airborne with enormous strength.The blocker will be injured after he/she manages or not to block it . Quotes "Ha do u really think you'll last for second on this feild? "Your pathetic I wonder why you chose to challenge me when no one usually wins" "This is the end of your vivacity!" "DONT ASK ABOUT MY PAST AND STAY OUT OF MY FACE"(this is what he said to Byakko when he tried to be friends with him) "oh shut up you will never stand a chance against my kenshin-THE GRAY DRAGON :HAIIRO RYU!! Muhaha!" "Hmph I never asked for your help" "How...could this happen?" "Your FINSHED! HAHA!HA!" "Take care of my teamates? HA! I could care less about them "hmph!" "Every soccer player in FFI is strong,quite strong actually,but they waste their time tryng to beat me." "Okay old man you think a crappy formation like the Muku-shedo Swirl will win this game"(what he said to Nobunaga ) "hmph another dragon 'may' be a challenge.Yoshiro dont get me wrong your going to lose" "Hey Claude,keep your eyes on the ball."When doing shinobu dragon crash. "Byakko! lets go."When doing Hoar-frost dragon Trivia *Enjyu from the B-daman series inspired me to make Hisoma Geru. *Before Hisoma join the Mukushedo-Force, he had light blue hair but after his kenshin Haiiro Ryu made it grey. *Hisoma was never a sadistic person before joining the Mukushedo-Force; he was a timid boy.After joining Sasuke he became sadistic.He was taugth vitrue of power. *Him and Yoshiro Kain are great rivals.They often argue of which team is better . *Hisoma has some serious socialization issues.If some one is trying to be kind with him he will either give them a dirty look or say"I never asked for your help" *Him and Claude have serious trouble with interaction.